


Advice from the Unexpected

by Karinakamichi



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinakamichi/pseuds/Karinakamichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Ichigo's inner world, it's raining yet again. Hichigo was losing his patience. Could Ichigo possibly find the slightest bit of solace in is Inner hollow? Could this hollow actually teach his 'King' something important, despite who and what he is? Could the rain finally stop? Oneshot. R&R. Not HichiIchi, unless you WANT to consider it that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advice from the Unexpected

**Story:** **_Advice from the Unexpected_ **

**Summary:** **_In Ichigo's inner world, it's raining yet again. Hichigo was losing his patience. Could Ichigo possibly find the slightest bit of solace in is Inner hollow? Could this hollow actually teach his 'King' something important, despite who and what he is? Could the rain finally stop?_ **

**Disclaimer:** **_I don't own Bleach..._ **

* * *

In Ichigo's inner world, it was raining yet again.

"Curse this fuckin' rain..." Hichigo growled, glaring at the moping figure before him. Ichigo had been depressed for at least a week now. He rarely spoke, and it was really beginning to piss him off.

Why was a little mistake always such a big deal to him? He never understood why these human cared so much for others. Why did he get so upset over hurting someone he called a 'friend'? What irked him even  _more_  was that even _after_  the girl had said it wasn't his fault, and that she was perfectly fine, he continued to wallow in his self pity.

"Hey, King! This rain, it's really pissin' me off!" he scowled standing over him. Ichigo glanced over, however, didn't move otherwise. "That girl already said it wasn't yer fault. Why don't cha get over it already?! Ya may think yer th' only one sufferin', but no one around ya is gonna be able t' rest, when they're havin' ta deal with yer gloomy aura! Everyone is bein' affected by yer distress. Can't cha tell that that Soul Reaper girl has been rather tense, lately? If ya don't want those around ya t' worry, then quit worryin'  _yerself_."

Ichigo studied his inner hollow's expression for a moment, before the corner of his mouth twitched.

"Hmph." the strawberry stood up, catching his eyes. "I must've sunk pretty low if I'm learning something from  _you_ of all people. I never imagined I'd be saying this, but thanks, Shiro."

"Tch'," Hichigo grunted, turning away. "It's not like I care about ya. The only reason I'm helping ya is 'cause I'm a part o'  _ya_. If  _you_  die,  _I_  die. It's as simple as  _that_."

"Oh, right. I must've forgot." Ichigo smirked. "You know, you're an unfortunate hollow to be born in a human like  _me_. I feel kinda feel bad for you."

Irritated by his King's provoking comments, the hollow irritably muttered curses beneath his breath, however the rain was finally able to came to an end. Because of that, he was relieved. He had to admit that there was thing he hated more than insolent humans, and that was the rain.

* * *

**A/N:** **_What did you think? It's most likely out of character, but I had to write this, anyways. Good? Bad? Terrible? Dull? Awesome? Review, please._ **


End file.
